


Revelations

by 4rd3n7



Series: Transformers Dreamcast [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Pre-Earth Transformers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4rd3n7/pseuds/4rd3n7
Summary: The Story begins on our young solar system when three Decepticons consider the future of the Autobot Decepticon war.





	

It was on the end of sixth cycle of the galactic year on milky way from the period the decepticons shockwave and soundwave had arrived to perceive the galaxy since their arrival for 4 630 000 000 years ago looking for green areas potential for harbouring life to serve as lesser beings on the everlasting quest for energy and soldiers against the autobot menace. There was a potential location in the solar region of early earth. They had traveled to milky way via space bridge from the location of cybertron in the milky way galaxy. This outlook for green areas had span for millions of years and the process included reading potential life harbouring planets for long periods of time, all the way until Milky Way and Andromeda collide, and earth’s sun is a rogue sun without orbiting planets. the voyage that cybertron will take in the local space cluster is labeled as the red region for the ongoing conflict and known planets and star systems that have pledged their allegiances to either decepticon or autobot cause.

A declaration of the scientists mission from Megatron himself was as follows.

‘’Your mission is clear shockwave, you are to ensure the development of the local potential so that they will be ready to be added to the noble decepticon cause.’’

‘’You are to take care of the surrounding areas in the vicinity of the potential accretion until they are capable of space travel, in this time you are to inform me directly of their development.’’

Shockwave had calculated the course of the chosen star and its planets in the cold vastness of space, the green region would indicate the potential dwelling places of the race once it was to become mature enough for expansion to space. It was Shockwaves mission to ensure that the specie would grow into mold dictated by war likeness and politically fitting ideologies by taking part on the development of mythological and cultural seeds during the youth of the race. So that the further implementation to the decepticon cause would be perfect. It was to be so that the chosen planet’s green area and the war that was waged in the red region on the decepticon charts was not to meet so that the planet and its specimen were to be kept hidden from autobot spies. the blue region of allied species from the Galactic Council were to be kept at certain distance from the green region, but close enough so that the evacuation of the specie would be possible if autobot interaction were to be noted from the space regions.

3.830 million years ago during martian noachian period, Shockwave and Starscream were on young mars, the landing of starscream was that of the ever flashy aspiring commander would be, leaving scars on the young planet's surface. 

‘’You suggested that i would pay visit to this field laboratory of yours shockwave?’’ Starscream questioned.

‘’Yes it is recommended that an aspiring leader such as you take notes from the commands of those above you.’’ Shockwave tossed.

‘’there will be time i will not take commands from anyone, take note on that scientist’’  
‘’what it is that you see so important on this backspace of region? what could possibly be of value for the decepticon cause on this solar system, i see that the region holds potentially valuable gas and liquid concentrations but no region is close to these coordinates.’’ Starscream asked with growing anxiety.

‘’It seems that you have not forgotten your roots in science for that you are able to see the usage of these lifeless planets. Yet what i tell you here might rise to your consideration, lord megatron has commissioned from me a warrior race that according to my probability calculations has potential to surpass even us in our current civilization.’’

‘’Surpass us?! how dare you propose something outlandish as that! take heed scientist!’’

Starscream fired with his fusion plasma cannons onto the horizon of the young planet, causing cracks on the surface of the planet. it is to be mentioned that the size of cybertronian beings varies greatly but starscream is one of the larger seeker builds. Armed with fusion plasma cannons capable of exterminating small asteroids, being of former science class Starscream has been able to acquire updates that not many has their hands unto.

‘’Yes powerful our weapons may be, but i have foreseen that given time these newly designed younglings have the capability to out populate us older races. It is seen in the development that even though our millennia long research projects may provide to us valuable data, but these younger races will adapt to their surroundings without the need of mechanized medical operations by merely passing on generations after another. Their core can also be altered on scientifical basis with nothing more than mere alterations on their living environments. something that our race cannot accomplish. their lives will be brief, but expandable to meet our longevity in the later phases of their written purpose. and that purpose is written by our lord megatron.’’ Shockwave explained.

‘’Save me from your lectures, i will be informed from the development of these squishy beings as our plans upon this sector reaches fruition?’’ Starscream added.

‘’Yes Starscream, this solar system will become one of the key parts in the puzzle that lord megatron only knows.’’ Shockwave told.


End file.
